Shiny Rod (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Disclaimer: This category page is partly based on canon works. For canonical information, see here. Despite only mentioned, Claiomh Solais, perhaps better known as Shiny Rod, is perhaps the most important part of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Without its presence in Midgard, none of the events in the story would be possible. Through Yggdrasil's essence and Great Lindworm's purified dark magic, Pomokai Holoholonas, plant-based magical lifeforms native at Hoddmimi's Holt, are sapient manifestation of Shiny Rod's power. In addition of its role in Akko and Chariot's growth as witches as well as aiding them in revitalizing cosmic tree Yggdrasil, Shiny Rod's legacy is present throughout the culture of magic community in Midgard, particularly Valkyrie Corps. whose weaponry and armor were developed to replicate its powers to some degree. Description & Characteristics A legendary magical artifact proposed to be the manifestation of the power of Big Dipper, it manifested in the world to choose a witch to become its owner. The earliest known witch who became its owner was Woodward, one of Nine Olde Witches. A notable feat she performed with the staff was the creation of Pomokai Holoholonas through cleansing the dark magic emanating from Great Lindworm's remains where the staff acted as the medium to channel the very essence of Yggdrasil itself. It would later appear before the young Ursula, who at that time known as Chariot du Nord, at which she was assigned to unlock the Seven Word of Arcturus in order to acquire Grand Triskellion, World Altering Magic, the only thing that can revitalize the dying Yggdrasil. Despite her failure due to Croix's betrayal, she nevertheless succeeded by her fan and student Atsuko Kagari who became the latest bearer of the staff and managed to accomplish what her predecessor failed in the past, all while saving Midgard from a great threat. Afterwards, Shiny Rod returned to the stars where it came from, having accomplished its purpose in Midgard. While some aspects of its nature and powers remain a mystery, it is known that Shiny Rod has the power to challenge Jotnar and possibly, the Gods of Asgard themselves. Like a wand, the Shiny Rod can channel magic energy to cast spells, however, since the Shiny Rod also feeds on the spiritual and emotional energy of its owner, the spells used with it appear to be much more powerful and can activate magic even in places where magic cannot be used. Its powers only activate in response to synchronization with its wielder's emotional energy, reacting to strong feelings of her heart. The Shiny Rod can be transformed into different weapons, each of the Seven Stars can transform the Shiny Rod into a different weapon by conjuring up one of the Seven Words of Arcturus. The witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli were managed to replicate those abilities into Solais Metal albeit only able to emulate them to some degree. It's implied that the Rod has some form of sentience as the staff shocked Croix, hinting that it was aware of Croix's agenda, as well as being the one who chooses the witch who becomes its owner and abandoning her to consider that she no longer has the right to be. Despite its combat potential, Shiny Rod's true purpose was to break the seal of Grand Triskellion, a kind of magic with tremendous power that can change the world. The Nine Olde Witches sealed it within Arcturus Forest due to dangers that it posed if fallen into the wrong hands. And thus, the Shiny Rod (at that time known as Claiomh Solais) exists as the only key to unlock it, if its wielder is able to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. Variations Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Wands Category:Witches of Midgard-verse